


Valentine's Day across the Wild Cards

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Valentine's Day is a day that love shines the most. And is to be celebrated with a special partner. With that in mind,  take the POVs of the main characters of Persona 3, Persona 4, and Persona 5 to see how each of them celebrate Valentine's Day with their loved ones. Enjoy!
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Narukami Yu, Amagi Yukiko/Persona 4 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru, Kirijo Mitsuru/Persona 3 Protagonist, Kirijo Mitsuru/Yuuki Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Valentine's Day across the Wild Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's way past Valentine's Day, but the idea came into my head. So I hope you enjoy this. Let me know which was your favorite in the comments.

Location: Tatsumi Port Island

Date: February 14, 2009

As the sun shines through the windows of Iwatodai Dorm, the alarm clock goes off, waking up a very tired Minato Arisato. He had been studying the night before and didn't get that much sleep because of it. He struggles to turn his alarm clock off as he is still in bed.

"Ugh. Shut up! I'm getting up!" He said to it.

Minato finally managed to turn it off and got out of bed. He looked at his calendar.

"Today is.....February 14. Valentine's Day. Oh boy." He sighed.

He was looking forward to going to school as usual, but it just so happens that Valentine's Day fell on a Sunday. So he studied last night for nothing. He sighed in disbelief. But nonetheless, he got ready to head out. He headed downstairs and saw Junpei sitting on the couch.

"Hey, dude." He waved to his friend. Minato greeted him back and sat beside him.

"Sup? Anything big today, Junpei?" He asked.

"Nah. Just first one up." Junpei replied, "Say. You know what today is?" He asked.

"Beats me. Can you tell me?" Minato replied, joking around with his friend. He was well aware on the date but wanted to make Junpei feel good.

"Uhh...duh. It's February 14! Valentine's Day!" He told Minato. He looked at him with a grin on his face, making Minato uncomfortable. "So...got any big plans for someone special today?" He asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to not." He replied. Junpei got upset when he heard that.

"Say what!? That's not fair! Why can't you tell me!?" He asked desperately. Minato just chuckled. Messing with his friends was one of his best aspects.

"It's not like you would get anything out of it. Besides, you'd probably ruin the surprise." Minato replied. That only made Junpei more curious.

"Surpise? What 'surprise?'" He asked. Minato laughed at how stupid Junpei can be.

"I can't tell you because it's a surprise, you moron." He said. Junpei sighed, now catching on with what he'd said.

"Oh yeah. That makes sense. God I need to work on my phrasing." He said. Minato looked at the clock. It was almost half past 9. He got up from his spot.

"Well, I'm heading out. Tell the others we won't be going to Tartarus today, okay? He asked Junpei.

"No problem, man. And sorry for butting in." Junpei said. Minato and Junpei shared a broful fist bump.

"It's cool. Well anyway, see ya." Minato said as he went out the door.

Later that day....

Minato took the train to Paulownia Mall. He looked around the place, looking for his "special someone."

"Guess she's running late." He thought. Then he heard a voice called his name. He turned around and saw Mitsuru Kirijo walking up to him.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." She said. Minato looked at Mitsuru. She had on her short black peacoat, a white scarf and white pants, along with her black boots.

"Funny. I was expecting something more....fancier." He told her. Mitsuru was known for having the best outfits for the best occasions. To see her in her casual wear on a day like Valentine's Day was a bit odd for him.

"I was considering a kimono, but I decided against it at the last minute. It occured to me that you'd best appreciate something your familiar with, so I decided on these clothes." She said. Minato gave Mitsuru a passionate smile.

"It's nothing. Any outfit on a day like today would be considered beautiful." He told her, making Mitsuru blush.

"O-Oh. Umm...that's....good to know." She said, flustered. Minato chuckled a little seeing Mitsuru flustered like that. She had more of a serious "get things done!" attitude most of the time, so seeing her like this was rare.

"Well then. Shall we get going?" Minato asked. Mitsuru wiped the fluster off her face and regained her composure.

"Okay. Please lead the way." She said. Minato happily nodded and took Mitsuru's hand. They both looked at each other and went on their merry way.

_You enjoyed a romantic day out with Mitsuru..._

Later that evening, Minato and Mitsuru stopped by the Moonlight Bridge and looked out at the ocean. It sparked as the sun set across the horizon. Mitsuru was blown away at the lovely sight.

"It's so beautiful." She said. Minato smiled. He knew Mitsuru had enjoyed their romantic day.

She then spoke as she gazed off into the horizon, "Minato...I.....I want you to have this." She handed Minato a keychain with a heart and his first initial.

_Obtained Special Keychain from Mitsuru..._

"Just so you know, I got myself one to match. It's a little token of my appreciation. So that each time you look at it, you'll remember the memories we made today. And....it will remind you of how much you mean to me." Mitsuru said, as a blush ran across her face.

Minato chuckled. "Thanks. I love it. And....well, call me crazy, but I got something for you, too." He replied. Mitsuru watched as Minato pulled a small ring box out of his pocket. She immediately gasped and covered her mouth.

"H-Huh!? M-Mi-Minato!? Y-You...a-are you!?" Mitsuru was speechless at the sight. Minato soon realized that this wasn't what he intended it to be, but Mitsuru took it that way.

"N-No! It's not a proposal. Just open it." He said. He handed Mitsuru the box and see looked at it. She opened it and revealed a silver ring with a glicening sapphire in the middle. She teared up just looking at it.

"Oh my God....it's so gorgeous. A-Are you sure you want me to have this?" She said. Minato shook his head.

"The moment I saw it, I knew it would make the perfect gift for someone like you. Akihiko and Junpei pitched in as well to show their appreciation as well." He told her. Mitsuru couldn't help but cry. She almost thought this was a dream and she would wake up any minute. But Minato reassured her that it was indeed real.

"If I may..." Minato said, taking the ring out from it's place. Mitsuru just nodded as Minato took her hand and placed it on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I-I have no words. This couldn't be anymore special. You really had today planned out from the beginning, huh?" Mitsuru said, still in tears of joy. Minato nodded.

"I hope that we always remember this day in its entirety." He said happily. Mitsuru and Minato turned away from the ocean and looked at each other.

"Minato....Thank you." Mitsuru said. Minato chuckled at what she said.

"I think you wanna try that again." He said, cheekily. Mitsuru was confused but soon realized what he was talking about.

"Oh yes. My apologies." She said. Minato chuckled again.

"Don't apologize. Just say what you're heart tells you." He said. Mitsuru took a deep breath. "Then if I may..." She said.

"Minato....I love you."

"I love you too, Mitsuru."

_You share a romantic kiss with Mitsuru and took her back to the dorms. Your Valentine's Day plan was a big success. You hope that you two will always think about the events that transpired as you both went to sleep._

Location: Yasoinaba

Date: February 14, 2011

The early morning sun rose from the horizon shined brightly. The weather was as fresh as what was expected in February, as the season begins to change. It was looking to be a fantastic day.

The shine of the sun glittered through the windows of the Dojiima residence. And shortly after, the alarm clock for a young man began to sound. The young man was Yu Narukami. He shut off his alarm clock and stretched. He went downstairs and saw his cousin and uncle at the table, eating breakfast and having coffee.

"Morning." Yu yawned. He was still very tired. His uncle reserved him a cup of coffee to help wake him up. Nanako had made breakfast for the family.

"Good morning, Big Bro." Nanako said. Yu smiled at his little cousin. His uncle, taking a sip of his coffee and reading the newspaper, turned to Yu.

"I hope you're all prepared for today." He said Yu looked at the front page of Dojiima's newspaper. The date said February 14. Only meaning one thing: today was Valentine's Day.

Yu smiled and said, "I have plans today. So I guess you can say that." Nanako smiled at her cousin.

"Big Bro, do you have a special Valentine? " She asked. Yu looked at Nanako. He knew she was still young but had knowledge of Valentine's Day.

"How'd you guess? Did I make it that obvious?" He smiled at Nanako. Dojiima then told Nanako to go check on the laundry. She did as she was told, leaving the two men at the table.

"I didn't want Nanako to be here when I told you this but...I'm proud you have someone you can be with on Valentine's Day. It truly means that you're becoming a mature adult. I'm really proud of you, Yu." Dojiima said. That made Yu almost tear up, but as the man he was, he took it with pride.

"Thank you, uncle." Yu said. He was happy his uncle had approved of this.

"Just don't get in any funny business. Dojiima joked. Yu knew he was joking but couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh. "Don't worry. You'll be just fine." Dojiima reassured.

"Yeah I know. I've got it all planned out." Yu told his uncle. He finished his breakfast and his coffee, got his coat and told Dojiima goodbye. He waved as Yu walked out the door.

Yu had nothing to fear. He'd already knew what, where and when his day was going to play out. Without anymore hesitation, he headed for the Samegawa Flood Plain. He sat besides the riverbank and waited for his "special someone" to arrive. He got a text on his phone and quickly looked at it. It was from Yoskue.

Yoskue: Hey man! Just wanna tell you that me, Kanji and Teddie are rooting for you. We all have faith that today will be your best.

Yu: Thanks. I'm glad to hear that. I hope your day goes well, too.

Yoskue: Thanks dude. Have a great day!

Yu: You too!

At that moment, Yu heard a call for his name. He turned away from his phone and saw Yukiko Amagi, in her red winter coat and boots, approaching him. He quickly got off his phone and looked her way.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." She said. Yu looked at her. She looked tuckered out. He help set her down and gave her a water bottle he'd packed just in case.

"It's nothing. I just got here myself." He said. Yukiko, seemingly downing her water bottle, looked at Yu. He seemed tense.

"Are you nervous? I can understand why. This is my first Valentine's Day with my first boyfriend after all." She told Yu. That made him ease up a bit. He then got up and stretched.

"Well then, let's go. It's gonna be a long and romantic day so let's make the most of it." He said with a smile, and reached his hand out. Yukiko happily accepted and the two went of their merry way.

First on the agenda: stop by Okina City. They got on the train and headed for that location. When they got there, they could see couples sharing their romantic Valentine's Day outings.

"Oh my." Yukiko said, surprised by the amount of people present in the area.

"Guess we aren't the only ones who had the same idea." Yu said, a defeated looked crossed his face. They both didn't know where to start. Then they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Well. Look who's here." They both turn around and see Kanji and Yoskue approaching them. Yu was surprised to see them as well as Yukiko.

"H-Hey there. What're you two doing here?" Yu asked nervously. Yoskue chuckled.

"Kanji dragged me here after I "agreed" to help him find some cloth." Yoskue said. Yu and Yukiko looked at Kanji. They had no idea he was into that kind of stuff.

"You....like sewing, Kanji-kun?" Yukiko asked. Kanji then got real embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah! You got a problem with that!?" He said, acting all manly. Yu chuckled.

"We've already seen your Shadow, Kanji. I think you can let it go." He said. Yoskue regretably nodded. They didn't dare talk about what happened that day. But they all lost something important to them.

"That's not the point! Look, Yu, sorry for butting in on your date with Yukiko-san. Come on Kanji" Yoskue said, tugging Kanji's leather jacket and dragging him to the cloth store. The two lovers looked at each other.

"That happened. So how about a movie? We can get some lunch afterwards." Yu suggested. Yukiko nodded I'm agreement. Yu took her hand and they walked to the cinema. It was playing Yukiko's favorite movie. They enjoyed every second of it.

After their time in Okina City, they headed for the Junes Food Court for lunch. They got their usual spot and got their order. They enjoyed their time eating and talking to each other.

"Hey guys!" A voice rang. It was Teddie. He was Junes's mascot after all. Yu and Yukiko found it odd for him to be mascoting on Valentine's Day.

"Teddie? You're on job duty? Why" Yu asked. Teddie looked at Yu with his bearyful eyes.

"Yoskue said I get a bonus for helping out today. I also wanted to take in the lovely sights." Teddie replied. Yukiko got very uncomfortable.

"Yu? Why don't we get going? We have other plans, right?" She asked. Yu was confused but agreed to it. Teddie didn't take too kindly to that.

"Huh!? You're leaving already!? But you just got here!" He complained. Yu looked at his fuzzy friend.

"Sorry, Ted. Maybe next time." Yu told him as he and Yukiko left Junes. Teddie felt himself getting more and fuzzy.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

Next, Yu took Yukiko to Tatsuhime Shrine to give their blessings and draw fortunes. Yu knew Yukiko would like this place. It was where their relationship began after all.

"Oh, Yu. I just knew you'd bring us here. I'm so glad you did. I can only remember what you said to me when I asked you why you always were spending time with me." Yukiko said. Yu smiled.

"Well why wouldn't I? It's one of my go to's for a day like this. Especially with you." He said. That made Yukiko turn bright red. They both approached the offering box and prayed. After that, they drew their fortunes. Yu got a Medium Blessing and so did Yukiko. She smiled and hugged Yu for their wonderful fortunes. It only was a good sign for the future.

Finally, Yu and Yukiko arrived at Shichiri Beach to enjoy the nice view. Yukiko loved the sight of the sunset along with the nice ocean that glicened from the sun.

"It's so beautiful." She said. Yu smiled.

"I thought you might like it." Yu said. Yukiko smiled back at Yu. She was very happy that he was her first boyfriend. Then, she tensed up.

"U-Umm...Yu....I want you to have this." She said, taking out a heart shaped box out of her purse. Yu got nervous. He knew it was chocolate, but was afraid to eat it. He'd tried Yukiko's cooking before and the results were way less than perfect. Yukiko saw the nervousness on Yu's face and wanted to make him feel better.

"I...I had some help making it." She told him. That only made Yu more nervous. She continued, "Chie and Rise-chan were working their absolute best to make sure it would be delectable. And Naoto-kun made sure we all followed what the cookbook said. And I......I wanted to make sure that you were happy before I gave it to you. So please accept it." Yu's nervousness turned into a gentle smile.

"For you and for today, anything will be perfect. " He said and took one piece out if the box and bit into it.

To his surprise........it was very delicious!!

Yu couldn't believe the wonderful delicacy that he'd just eaten. He finished the piece in a couple more bites, savoring the taste with each bite. Yukiko was surprised. She didn't expect it the turn out that good. But she smiled when Yu looked at her with no nervousness at all.

"D-Do you like it?" She asked. Yu didn't lose his smile when he looked at Yukiko.

"Like it? I love it! It's amazing!" He told her. Yukiko felt a little flustered with the high praise but her heart couldn't stop beating when he said her that.

"Yu.....Thank you." She said gently. Yu then offered her a piece of chocolate, but she didn't want it.

"Oh. That's okay, Yu. It's all for you. I-I wouldn't want to ruin it for y-" She was interrupted by Yu gently placing the piece of chocolate in her mouth. She was hesitant at first, but she happily kept eating it. Yu smiled at her when she finished it.

"It was wonderful. I-I guess we tried too hard." Yukiko said. Yu chuckled.

"Don't be like that. You all did great." He told her. Yukiko blushed when he said that. But she happy about the compliment.

"Oh yeah. I got something for you, too." Yu said. He pulled a box wrapped in hearts and had a bow on the corner. Yukiko blushed even harder. She hadn't expected Yu to get her a gift.

"Yu......how thoughtful. Thank you." She said accepting the gift. Yu looked at her with a loving smile.

"Just like your gift, I had help getting it." He said. Yukiko opened the box and found a beautiful hairband that matched the one she had on. She was speechless. It was red like hers but had little hearts drawn all over it. She looked on the underside and saw that Yu signed and also wrote: "To the girl I love that changed my life. Happy Valentine's Day!❤

"Yu....." Yukiko blushed and began to cry. She couldn't believe the amazing gift. Yu smiled.

"It's custom made. Kanji helped make the design and the little other details on the underside. Yoskue helped me get the cost done. And Teddie helped me make it more special." He said. Yukiko looked at the hairband. It looked like just what Yu said, but how did he make it more special?

Then, he placed a origami rose on the end of it. Yukiko immediately gasped. She hadn't expected an accessory like this.

"Teddie and I went through multiple pieces of red construction paper just to get it right. Turns out a rose is more difficult to make than we thought." He told her. Yukiko couldn't hold back the tears of joy that flowed down her face. She was unbelievably happy that Yu went through all that to make her a wonderful gift for Valentine's Day.

"Allow me." Yu said. He carefully removed Yukiko's old hairband and just as carefully placed the new one on her. He backed away to see how it looked on her. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow.....it looks amazing." He told her. Yukiko was glad that her first boyfriend was so considerate and thoughtful. He was just the boyfriend she wanted.

"Yu.....it means a lot to me that you gave me such an amazing gift. I promise I'll take good care of it." She said. Yu smiled and so did Yukiko. They both shared the rest of Yu's chocolates and gazed at the sunset.

"Today was so wonderful." Yukiko said. Yu couldn't agree more. His plan for today turned out better than expected.

"The best part was that I got to spend it all with you, Yukiko." Yu said. Yukiko blushed a heavy shade of red. But she smiled through it and looked at Yu. This was the moment he was waiting for.

"Yu......I love you."

"I love you too, Yukiko."

_You and Yukiko shared a romantic kiss that you won't ever forget._

"We still have more time before dark. So.....I want to spend it all with you."

_You and Yukiko spend some quality romantic time together. It was getting late, so you took Yukiko back to the Inn, hand in hand, and what home. You promise yourself that you and Yukiko will never forget the amazing day that you both had. You can feel Yukiko's warm affection all the way home. It's a feeling you will never let go._

Location: Shibuya, Tokyo

Date: February 14, 2016

The warm morning sun began to shine it's morning light down on the planet. That combined with the not so chilly weather and sense of the new season arriving soon all added to the wonderful day that was to come.

Cafe LeBlanc, the little shop owned by Sojiro Sakura, was just now getting it's share of sunlight. The early morning was set in motion. The cafe's guest and part-time worker, Akira Kurusu, was enjoying his nice and comfortable sleep in his bed. Although that wouldn't last long before his "alarm clock" started talking.

"Akira. Akira. Time to wake up." said a voice. Akira opened his eyes a little and saw his cat, Morgana, next to him. He closed his eyes and turned the other way.

"Why do you always have to do this to me, Morgana? It's always wake me up or tell me it's bedtime. I'm getting sick of it." He told the feline. Morgana didn't take too kindly to that, but knew Akira was both right and tired.

"Sorry. I know it's early, but you wanted me to wake you up." Morgana said. Akira was tired so he wasn't listening. The cat continued, "You said today was an important day. You wanted to wake up really early to make sure everything was ready." Akira opened his eyes again and looked at his phone. The date was February 14.

Akira immediately got himself up and threw Morgana off the bed. He realized that today was Valentine's Day. He remembered his promise for his "special someone" and made plans beforehand.

"Shit! I forgot!" Akira said, now fully awake. He didn't even notice he'd thrown Morgana off the bed and went to get ready. He got dressed and headed downstairs, where Sojiro had prepared him some curry and coffee.

"Good morning." He said. Akira looked at his caretaker and smiled.

"Moring, Boss." He replied. Sojiro looked at Akira with a shady grin on his face.

"I'm assuming the panic wake up was because you realized the date today?" He asked Akira. Akira just quietly nodded. Sojiro laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you realized that. It's not everyday that you get to have a romantic outing with the one you love, right?" Sojiro chuckled. Akira knew he was joking around.

"Yessir." He replied formally. Sojiro didn't want Akira to be so tense on Valentine's Day so he wanted to help him get in the mood before heading out.

"You know, when I was young, hoo boy..." He said. Akira could only imagine what young Sojiro would be doing on Valentine's Day. He didn't want to know either.

"So I'm assuming you got everything planned out for today?" Sojiro broke Akira's train of thought and brought him back to reality. He nodded.

"Yes. Everything is set for Valentine's Day. I hope you can manage the store while I'm gone?" He replied. He knew that he was going to be out all day today and didn't want to give Sojiro the cold shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure everything goes smoothly here. Go enjoy yourself." Sojiro told the boy.

"Thank you, Boss." Akira said. He finished his breakfast and got his coat and bag. Morgana agreed not to tag along, as he knew he would make things a bit awkward.

"Have fun, kid." Sojiro said as Akira walked out the door. He was now on his own and ready for today. He had things all set up and ready for today as well. So, without anymore hesitation, Akira caught the train to Inokashira Park.

When he got there, he found an empty bench and waited there. He looked at the time. It was close to 8 o'clock in the morning. Just as he'd hoped.

"I hope she's just running late." He thought to himself. He and his "special someone" were supposed to meet up here at sometime around 8. He was getting nervous all of sudden. But that changed when he heard a call for his name.

"Oh. There she is." Akira said and got up from his spot. He saw his girlfriend, Makoto Niijima, walking up to him, looking a bit tried. She had on her blue coat and boots along with her yellow purse. Akira looked at her and sat her down.

"I'm glad you showed up. I was getting a little nervous." Akira told Makoto. Makoto looked at her boyfriend with her tired eyes. Akira wondered why she was tired.

"I'm sorry, Akira. By the time I woke up, it was already almost 8 o'clock. I had no time to get properly ready and almost missed the train. Then I wondered if you wouldn't show up and kept pondering what to do." Makoto told him. Akira looked at Makoto with concern. This was her first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend after all.

"Don't worry about it. As long as I get to see you today, I'm happy." Akira told Makoto. She had a hint of pink on her cheeks as Akira said that.

"Th-Thank you. I feel the same way." She told him. Akira smiled and got back up.

"Well. We got a long day ahead of us. So how about we get started?" Akira said, reaching his hand out. Makoto hesitated at first but knew that today would be okay to hold hands in public. So she happily accepted it, while she still got butterflies in her stomach, and they went on their merry way.

They didn't leave Inokashira Park immediately though. They decided to take a nice and calm nature walk to start the day off. They saw some wonderful sights and took lots of cute pictures. They had a great time walking and chatting. Soon they left the park and on the train to their next destination.

Their next destination was Chinatown to have a look around and try some Chinese food. Makoto seemed to be enjoying herself while they walked around. Akira smiled at the girl's anticipation for what to do. They enjoyed their time in Chinatown a lot. Akira even got Makoto a smile accessory. It was a Blossom Silk fan. She loved it and got Akira something too. It was a Dragon Cap, with the Persona, Kohryu, on it. He enjoyed the gift and wore it the rest of their time in Chinatown.

They took the train to Meiji Shrine next. Just to pay their respects and a chance for a Valentine's Day event happening there. It was a chance to win a special prize if you and your partner completed a certain amount of tasks together. Makoto was eager to try it so Akira decided to get them a list of tasks. It had some basic romantic stuff, like walk around the Shine while holding hands the entire time, give your respects together, etc.

They finished their tasks in record time and Akira gave in the list. He came back to Makoto with a Buchimaru plush in his arms. Makoto immediately gasped and took it from him, nuzzling her face against it's soft fur cloth. Safe to say, she really liked the prize. He also got a prize for completing the tasks. It was wristbands that had a cool design with Jack Frost on one and Jack-o-Lanturn on the other. He didn't mind that Makoto got the better of the two prizes. He wanted to make her as happy as he could.

Their next stop was Suidobashi, where Dome Town was located. Akira had agreed to help Makoto broaden her horizons. So a date to an amusement park was a good way to do so. There so many other couples there as well, which made Makoto feel a little uncomfortable, but with Akira by her side, she didn't mind it much. They went on all sorts of rides and played games as well. Akira even managed to win them matching bracelets. Makoto was baffled at how good Akira was at the games they played. He told her it was just what he did on his free time. They also managed to get a bite to eat before heading out.

The day went by faster than expected and Makoto and Akira were now at Odaiba Seaside Park to watch the sunset together. It was more than gorgeous. Makoto and Akira had enjoyed their day out and were now relaxing.

"I had a great time with you today, Akira." Makoto said. Akira smiled at her.

"So did I. I think that you had the most fun I've seen out of you." Akira said to her. That made Makoto blush hard. At certain times she could get a little out of hand but being told that was a good thing was something else.

"Uhh.....thanks....." She was embarrassed about that and Akira chuckled a little.

"Oh. Yes. I want you to have this." She said and gave Akira a box of chocolates. Akira did somehow see this coming.

"I....uhh....considered making it by hand. W-Would you have preferred that?" She asked. Akira smiled. He couldn't believe how adorable Makoto could be at times.

"I'd say anything from you is perfect." Akira said. Makoto chuckled a little.

"That sounds like something a guy at a host club would say." She said. They both laughed. They were happy that this day was a day they could have time to themselves.

"Hey. I got you something too." Akira said. Makoto was confused. Usually it's the female of the relationship that gives the gift. But she knew Akira wasn't like most others.

Akira smiled and pulled out bouquet of flowers, wrapped in hearts and had a little Buchimaru face on it. Makoto was blown away. She hadn't expected a gift like this. It really something that she'd never imagined getting.

"W-What? U-Uhh.....Thank you." She stuttered. She was at a complete loss. Akira smiled and handed Makoto the bouquet. She almost started crying but told herself to be strong.

"I thought you'd enjoy something more.....usual. So I picked out the best ones they had. I hope they make you happy." Akira said. Makoto looked at the bouquet. It was neatly organized and had a wonderful pattern to it. She really appreciated it.

"Hey. So, what if I told you there's more than just the flowers?" Akira asked. Makoto looked at Akira was shock. There was more to this!? The flowers her already enough for her but she smiled.

"B-But you've already done so much. How could there be more?" Makoto asked. Akira gave Makoto his usual Joker smirk.

"For you, my Queen, I've always come prepared with a little extra." Akira said. Makoto looked around the bouquet. She didn't see anything. Akira just looked at the flowers.

"This is so hard. How am I supposed to know what it is that you've done?" Makoto joked. Akira just chuckled.

"Just look where you least expect." Akira told her. Makoto thought about that for a while. She looked in between the flowers and saw a wrapped box. She took it out and looked at it.

"Is this it?" Makoto asked. Akira knew she was only joking. He nodded and she gave to him.

Makoto suddenly looked down. Akira asked why. She looked at him with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry. It's just.......you're going back next month, right? So.....what will happen.....to us?" She sighed. Akira knew she would eventually bring that up.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing will change." He told her. Makoto's expression changes back to a heartwarming smile. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah.....yeah. You're right. I mean after all we've already been through, living in different places doesn't matter now." She said. Akira knew she was right. He then got up off the bench and looked at Makoto.

"That's why this gift is for the both of us." He said holding the little box. Makoto looked at Akira. She wanted to get up with him, but he told her to stay seated.

"Makoto.....the moment I first layed my eyes on you, I knew that eventually you'd come around to see me as not the criminal those rumors said, but as me. A normal high school student who did was he thought was right. And after you got your Persona, I knew that you'd make the team more great than it already was. As you said, we've been through so much together and even though I'm going back home next month, I wanted to take the time to show you how much you mean to me. And I thought today would make the perfect way to do that...."

"A-Akira?"

"And so, I'd like to ask you, after everything that we've done together, after our countless struggles and successes as the Phantom Thieves, and after that we've done today for Valentine's Day....."

"Akira!?"

"Makoto Niijima......will you.........let this Trickster.....take your hand as his Queen?"

Akira kneeled and opened the box and revealed a small, gold ring with a shing red gemstone in the middle. Makoto was downright speechless. She hadn't expected Akira to propose to her on Valentine's Day. She didn't know what to make of it. Akira stayed kneeling for a while, waiting for a response.

"y-yes.."

Akria heard that sole word and looked at Makoto. She had held back her tears long enough as he saw them streaming down her face.

"What was that?" He asked innocently.

"Yes. Yes! Yes I will!" Makoto bursted into tears and hugged Akira tightly. Akira returned the hug and placed the ring on Makoto's finger. It was a perfect fit. Makoto was so happy. Akria took out his phone.

"How about we let the others know?" He asked. Makoto nodded happily and the took a picture together and sent it to the group chat.

Akira: Guess who just got the royal crown of approval?

Ryuji: NO WAY BRO! FORREAL!?

Ann: OMG! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!

Yuskue: A spectacular sight only fit for our newly engaged team members. I shall attend to matters at once.

Futaba: YES! I KNEW IT! I'll tell Sojiro and Morgana right now! You two are so great for each other!!

Haru: Akria-kun and Mako-chan! Congratulations! I'll make sure your wedding day will be it's best!

Makoto: Thanks you guys! You all are the bestest friends we could ask for!

Ann: Makoto! We need to go dress shopping tomorrow! I'll pick you out the perfect dress!

Haru: I would like that greatly. I'll tag along.

Makoto: That would be lovely. Let's do it.

Akira: Thanks for all the support guys.

Ryuji: Bro!! Just who the hell ARE you!?

Akira: Just your average everyday Trickster.

Yuskue: Please! Would you two pose for me sometime? I'll like to make a wonderful painting to commemorate this wonderful occasion.

Akira: As long as it's not a nude one.

Yuskue: No. That won't be necessary. I wish to capture your internet passion and love for each other as you wish to sit it.

Makoto: That's a wonderful idea, Yuskue. Thank you.

Ryuji: Yo Aki! Looks like we need to get ya the perfect suit for the big day.

Akira: Damn! I've never actually worn one before.

Ryuji: FORREAL!? I guess there really ARE somethings that you're not capable of.

Akira: What's that supposed to mean!?

Ann: Let's discuss this more tomorrow. Let's let Akira and Makoto enjoy their Valentine's Day.

Haru: Agreed. We can make the plans and go shopping for dresses and suits tomorrow as well.

Akira: Thanks guys.

Makoto: We really appreciate it.

"Looks like we got a busy day tomorrow." Akira said. Makoto just went back to hugging him. She was so happy with Akira.

"You really know how make a girl's day her best." She told him. Akira chuckled and hugged her back.

"Anything to please my Queen." He said.

"Akira........I love you."

"I love you too, Makoto."

_Me and Makoto gave each other a romantic kiss. My proposal had turned out better than expected._

"We still have time before night falls. So.......can we......go back to LeBlanc tonight?"

"Anything for you, Makoto."

_Me and Makoto spent a romantic evening back at LeBlanc._

.........

_It's getting late. I take Makoto to the station and see her off._

_All the while, I've now taken my relationship with Makoto to the next level. Tomorrow will be a busy day. But I get to now more time with Makoto before I go home. These next days will surely be ones I remember for the rest of my life._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you're curious on why I decided to this, with all the Shumako fanfics I've done recently, I felt like the other two games deserve more romantic attention. And what better way to do it than with Valentine's Day. 
> 
> As always, feedback and ideas for future fanfics are welcomed in the comments. Have a great day!
> 
> P. S. Just wanna give a shoutout for everyone who gave me some advice for writing fanfics like this. If you're one of those people, thank you dearly for your help!


End file.
